The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Sweet Petite’ or as the new plant. The new plant was selected from a block of seedlings resulting from an open pollination in late spring of 2013 with the unreleased, proprietary hybrid known as 12-23-09 as the female or seed parent and the male parent is unknown but may have been any sage from a large number of other hybrids and selected cultivars within the breeding area of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. Seed was collected in the summer of 2013 and sown at the same nursery. The new plant was initially evaluated in the summer of 2015 and assigned the breeder code 13-40-1 through the trial process.
The new Salvia was further evaluated and asexually propagated initially by division and later by basal cuttings taken at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in 2015. Evaluation of these and further cutting grown plants shows that Salvia ‘Sweet Petite’ continues to be stable and produce true to type plants in successive generations of asexual propagation.